It started with hate
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Hermione and Snape begin a difficult and dangerous relationship. With people out to punish Snape will Hermione put herself in a position where he must sacrifice himself for her. Will their love last. Might be a long one so review please
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: the golden trio have returned and Snape and Remus are NOT dead. Sorry but couldn't have my two favourite teachers killed off**

"He is infuriating!" a tired, angry Hermione said over the Gryffindor dining table. "It's not like we already have our exams to study for and the ridiculous amount of extra work he gives us, but now we have to do a 5000 word report for him!"

Ron and Harry tucked into their plates of potatoes and chicken. It had been the end of a long day with double potions finishing it off. Snape had set the class a 5000 word dissertation on the properties of poly juice potion.

"Surely you should manage it fine though 'Mione?" Ron said through mouthfuls of peas. "I mean you did make one in second year!"

Hermione snorted at this, "of course I will Ronald! And ill bloody well write more than 5000 words! But it's the ridiculousness of it all, who gives out an essay this close to our exams?"

"Professor Lupin did," Harry interjected through his own mouthful of food.

"Harry that hardly counts," Hermione argued. "He wants us to write a page long essay on a description of a werewolf, it's just a joke."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. He had Quidditch practice in half an hour and needed as much warm food in him to brave the cold October weather as possible.

Although the boys were annoyed at the essay they weren't as stressed as Hermione. She was taking more subjects than most in seventh year, this time without the use of the time turner to get her by. Instead she was opting for extra revision classes and more homework to catch up on it all.

The golden trio had returned to Hogwarts after the war and resumed study in seventh year. The school had been practically restored to normal with only certain classrooms blocked off for safety. Many of the corridors now held pictures and memorial pieces to the many that lost their lives in the war. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been glad to see most of their friends return to the school for another final year and were also pleased at the teachers now in session. Professor McGonagall had taken position of Headmistress with Snape as potions master and deputy headmaster. Although Snape had turned out to be the good guy the three were still not overly fond of him as nothing in his personality in the aftermath of the war had changed, apart from a slight acceptance of harry now. The three were however ecstatic to see Professor Lupin reinstated as Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was especially glad to have him back as with the loss of her parent's memories of her she looked to Remus as a fatherly figure.

Now sitting in the great hall the mood between the three was fairly tense. "We need to sleep at some point!" Hermione said still complaining.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken so many subjects?" Ron suggested slightly worried on what his friend's reaction might be.

Hermione put down her fork and stared back at him. "I'm sorry for wanting to get the best out of my education!" she snapped. "If only that was possible with the evil potions teacher we have!"

Ron and harry nearly spat out their food as they saw the figure standing behind Hermione turn round to face them. Trying to signal to Hermione to shut up they found they were to late.

"He's so stupid giving us this much!" Hermione continued. "He's not realistic, selfish and above all he is cru-"

"Evil, Miss Granger?" Snape said coldly. "Well I am sure we can discuss in depth the very range of my evil tendencies during detention. Tonight. 8 o'clock." And with that he swept away leaving a mortified Hermione staring teary eyed at the two boys opposite her.

"You could have warned me!" Hermione said in angry whispers.

"W-we did try!" Ron said quickly.

The rest of their meals were eaten in silence before they got up and skulked off to the shared common room. Harry quickly got changed and left Ron and Hermione sitting by the warm fire. Hermione leaned happily against Ron's shoulder and soon drifted off into a light slumber.

The two had tried hard to make a go out of their blossoming romance but it wasn't long before seeing their differences separated them too much. They had been brought together during a time of pain and war; if anything they just needed comfort, not a partner. So at the start of the school term they both decided on an end to their short relationship and thankfully their friendship never faltered because of it.

After what only felt like a 10 minute sleep to Hermione, Ron was shaking her awake. "Hermione its almost 8, you had better be off. Wouldn't want to be late to the dungeon bats detention."

Hermione sleepily rubbed her eyes and sat up. During her hour long sleep she had managed to find herself sleeping over Ron's lap in a most comfortable way. "Oh great," she huffed. "Thanks Ron, see you later."

Standing up she made her way to the portrait and slipped out. The walk to the dungeons was long and quite chilly and Hermione soon found herself wrapping arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm.

Reaching the cold iron door she knocked sharply three times and was soon beckoned in. The room was colder than the corridor and had the faint smell of past potions and damp.

Snape was sitting at his desk pouring over a stack of papers and notes. "Miss Granger your detention for tonight will be to clean all the pots and tubes."

Hermione looked shocked and was glad her potions teacher couldn't see her pleased expression. "Is that all sir?" she questioned hopefully. It would be easy to do and surely only take about a half an hour with her wand.

Snape looked up for the first time since she had entered the Ron. Unfortunately he had a small smirk on his lips. "Oh yes miss granger, that's all." Hermione waited expectedly for worse. "You will not be using your wand though. No, no. Instead this," holding up an old toothbrush Snape broke out into a grin before throwing the toothbrush at Hermione and looking back down to his work.

Hermione caught the small muggle object and sighed. Of course she wouldn't be using her wand. It was Snape after all. Walking over to the pots and tubes cupboard she extracted some of the larger ones and sat on the floor and began her night's work of cleaning.

The room remained silent as Hermione scrubbed and scrubbed. Within an hour her arm was giving her enormous pain from the amount of force she had to put in to shift the dirt and grime. What made things worse was the vulgar smell that drifted off some of the older pans nearer the back of the cupboard. It was clear they hadn't been cleaned in quite some time.

The hours slipped by and Hermione sulked in the corner doing the cleaning. After looking up at the clock on the wall Hermione was shocked to see it going on past half 10. "Sir its half ten!" Hermione said surprise and annoyance etched in her voice. She had been cleaning for far longer than necessary. "May I go now?"

Snape nodded his head but didn't say a word. Hermione gathered up the stuff and placed it back into the cupboards then quickly made her way across the classroom and opened the door to leave. Just as she was about to step out the door Snape's voice made her stop, "do you really believe I am evil?"

Hermione, shocked at the question stuttered slightly and struggled to find an answer. However before she had a chance to tell her opinion he cut her off, "you may go miss granger."

Closing the door behind her Hermione half ran to the Gryffindor common room and up to her dormitory. The room was silent with the few seventh year girls in the room already asleep. Hermione got changed and lay down on her bed. Had he really asked her that? It seemed a bit to personal for him. Thinking it over Hermione was washed over with a sudden wave of guilt, she hadn't apologized for what he had overheard in the great hall earlier, but surely Snape wasn't the type to want one, was he? Turning over she shook her head. 'Nope he's just being odd. Still mean,' she thought then wearily closed her eyes and fell into a much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione never told Ron and Harry what Snape had asked her the night before. For some reason she found it to personal. The way he asked it made it seem like she had hurt him but surely he's been called worse in his time as potions teacher at Hogwarts.

Soon the day rolled round to that time for potions. Hermione slowly made her way down to the dungeons with Ron and harry at her sides. They babbled away about Quidditch scores and games and Hermione would every so often nod along or laugh but really she had her mind on the next class. Sitting down in her usual seat near the back next to her friends Hermione told herself to behave. She wasn't going to draw any attention to herself today and only answer questions when asked directly so to not annoy him.

Snape soon stormed into the classroom and the students fell silent. "Who can tell me the stages of an amortentia potion?" he asked loudly as he reached his desk. The class groaned. They hated the times Snape would start the class with silly questions.

Hermione on the other hand was practically jumping up and down in her seat. Both Ron and harry shot her looks of confusion as to what the heck she was doing. Her arms looked practically glued to her sides and she was biting her bottom lip to almost bleeding point. Leaning over to her Harry whispered quietly into her ear, "Hermione just put up your hand," he suggested. "You look demented."

Hermione shot him a look and saw Ron nearly gasping for breath from laughing silently so much behind him. The class was silent with not one single person even attempting the question. Snape's gaze fell over everyone and Hermione thought she was going to burst when his eyes flickered over her. "Not even the class know-it-all will answer?" he taunted. "I am unimpressed. Well since you are all incapable of answering the simplest NEWT level questions you can do the whole period revising the old topics...in silence!"

The class groaned once more before opening up their textbooks and beginning the revision. Hermione practically deflated onto the desk. It took a lot of effort for her to not shout out the answer and in a way Hermione was immensely proud of herself. Opening up her textbook to an old page Hermione felt herself being watched. Looking up from her jotter she saw Snape walking over to her his face unmoving and unreadable. Reaching her desk he bent his face down to her height as she sat nervously awaiting his words.

"Miss Granger if you do not wish to participate in this class then leave," he hissed into her ear. "Detention tonight! 8 o'clock. You're starting to make a collection out of theses." Turning he left the shocked young witch to stare blankly at her work.

'Not participating?' Hermione thought angrily. What a joke. Standing up furiously the class turned their attention to her. "You cannot be serious!" she fumed. "You always call me a know-it-all so the one day I don't answer I get a detention? How is that fair?"

Anger bubbled up inside her but Snape's reaction was what annoyed her the most. He didn't even look bothered that a pupil had stood up in his class and shouted at him. He didn't even look concerned. "Miss Granger surely a bookworm like you would have read enough to know that life's not fair," he replied mockingly. "Now sit down!"

Hermione shrunk into her seat. Tears threatened to cascade down her cheeks but she held them in almost painfully. Harry squeezed her hand sympathetically under the desk as Snape turned his back on the class and began writing notes onto the chalkboard.

The rest of the period went slowly and as soon as the bell rang tired students shot out of the door. Hermione, Ron and harry made their way out of the classroom towards defence against the dark arts. They didn't speak about Hermione's outburst but instead cheered each other up by telling old stories as they walked happily to the professor who would easily cheer them up.

"I'm so happy Remus is back teaching!" Hermione enthused. "He is by far the best defence against the dark arts teacher we've ever had, probably that the schools ever had!"

Ron nodded eagerly along. "He's so...cool!"

Harry laughed at that. "Cool?" but nodded anyway. It was true to be fair. Remus was cool. And to the three of them he had been a friend, mentor and hero in so many ways.

Hermione was especially glad to see him back teaching. She always looked forward to her intelligent conversation with him and the way he could make her laugh and smile even when she didn't have much to smile about. At first Hermione mistook her feelings for that of a school girl crush but soon it became clear to her she was just looking up to him for guidance. When she had no parents and times were stressful she could confide in him after lessons and he was always happy to help.

Entering the class their smiles widened at the sight of their smiling professor grinning back at them as the class took their seats. It had been about a week since the last full moon and Remus was at his peak. He was energetic and it appeared that their tiredness in his eyes had left him as the gray in his hair had darkened slightly.

"Right, what should we study today?" he asked to the class. "I was thinking about a re-visit to earlier work just to see how your patronuses have developed, but I'm open for suggestions."

As it was a Gryffindor and Slytherin class there was no surprise certain people were going to make rude comments. "How about we learn how to keep out mouths shut," laughed Malfoy. "How about it Granger?"

Hermione sitting once again near the back blushed furiously as Ron and harry looked ready to pounce at the irritating idiot. Remus sighed, "Well Mr. Malfoy I'm sure you're probably right," Malfoy smiled triumphantly. "Miss Granger could definitely teach you a thing or two about how to keep your mouth shut."

The class laughed and applauded as Malfoy shrunk into his seat. Thankfully this class went entertainingly well. The desks and seats were magically placed to the side of the room and the pupils spent the rest of the lesson summoning their patronuses and making them glide around the room.

Remus was happily surprised when at the end of the lesson the class groaned as they left to lunch. He always loved the fact they enjoyed his lessons just as he enjoyed teaching them. Leaving the class Remus was quick to call Hermione back in for a word.

She walked straight up to his desk unsure but not worried about the conversation. Harry and Ron left for lunch promising to save her a seat like normal next to them.

"Hermione I hope what Malfoy said hasn't upset you?" he said truthfully. "He can be a brat at times."

Hermione smiled at the kind words. "No he doesn't get to me that easily."

"What was he talking about anyways?" Remus asked curiously.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the seat opposite his desk as Remus took the giant comfy one behind it. "It's professor Snape," she began. "He's given me a second detention this week."

Remus looked shocked and slightly angry at this news. "Why?"

"I really don't know, he's just, well...i don't know!" without realising it tears escaped form Hermione's eyes as she explained what she got the detentions for.

Once she finished Remus passed her an old sewed together hanker chief. "Professor Snape's just being meaner than normal, must be a bad week for him," he tried to say. "Hopefully he'll be slightly happier next week." Hermione took the handkerchief and left. Hopefully Remus was right.

He was wrong. The following week during lunch Hermione found herself attempting to help a young first year with their homework when Snape came along and placed them both in detention for cheating. Furious Hermione said nothing this time but tried to calm down the upset first year that had begun wailing that they were definitely going to get a howler from their mother after this.

Hermione walked to the detention that night hoping Snape wasn't going to give her the same task as last time, de-gumming the extra sticky Weasley chewing gum from under all the desks with only a butter knife as a tool. She also hoped he wasn't going to be too mean on the poor first year she had been helping, Merlin knows how terrified she was as a first year and how much easier life would be without Snape breathing down your neck at every wrong turn you took.

Thankfully Hermione was pleasantly surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

The dungeon was cold and dark as Hermione stood and waited outside the potions classroom for the professor. The first year who she had helped was waiting nervously on the other side of the door too scared to speak in case Snape was lurking around waiting for a reason to punish them.

"Don't worry," Hermione told the young girl opposite her. "It'll only be a few hours of hard work then you can go back to your friends."

The girl nodded her head. "Thank you for trying to help me earlier," she whispered. "I don't think I'll ever understand potions."

Hermione laughed. "You will! Even though he can be unfair, professor Snape really is a good teacher."

The girl nodded but Hermione could see doubt clearly written on her face. She understood however. If a seventh year had tried telling Hermione that at a young age she would have laughed and disagreed. She still didn't like him but she did respect him, and that was all that mattered.

After a few minutes Snape came walking down the corridor. "Meeting with Dumbledore," he stated as an excuse for his few minutes of lateness. Hermione didn't care, she just wanted the next few hours of mental torture over with so she could go to her dorm and sleep.

He opened the classroom and went inside, the two girls in tow. "Elizabeth you can carry on with your homework, alone this time," Snape told the shaking girl. "Miss Granger you can look over this essay."

Hermione walked to his desk confused at the task she had been given. "You want me to read this professor?"

Snape nodded and handed her a long hand written essay. Hermione took it and sat down next to the other girl, Elizabeth. Looking at the title of it she thought hard then re-read it, 'the first amendments of the wizarding laws – a new hope or a dictatorship.' Many times throughout the essay she had to re-read a few words and take in the whole context before understanding it. After half an hour Elizabeth was excused and it became just Hermione and Snape sitting in the classroom.

Sighing she sat down the finished essay, her mind spinning with the hard arguments placed before her in the essay. It appeared that the essay was a debate written down but it definitely wasn't a school level argument.

"Finished?" Snape asked breaking the silence of the room.

"Yes sir," Hermione replied.

"What did you think?" he asked casually. "That was an old ministry article, I thought you would find it educational."

Hermione thought for a moment and Snape set down his own papers and looked at her with the slight hint of interest on his face. "I did find it interesting but I don't agree with at least half the arguments," she stated truthfully. "How can you make rules determining whether people can fall in love with wizards or witches of different blood types? And the one about gremlins and trolls forbidden from proper employment is completely wrong!"

Snape nodded sharply. "What was your opinion on the 4th argument?"

Hermione shook her head, "that was by far the most confusing," she replied and was glad to see Snape nodding slightly. "I can understand where the minister of magic is coming from but how can people be categorized in such a way. Young people should be allowed an education no matter what their wizarding background and families interest."

Snape looked amused at this. "You believe children from the likes of death eaters should be encouraged to learn at school with others, perhaps even half-bloods and muggle-borns?"

Hermione nodded. "It's hardly their fault they have to grow up under the influence of parents with wrong views." Hermione was nervous in the way she worded her argument, she was dealing with an ex-death eater.

"I don't quite understand you Miss Granger, you fought against the dark lord so muggle-borns and the like could have freedom from persecution, now you're agreeing with an argument to let possible future death-eaters be schooled?"

"Well yes professor," Hermione answered. "Somewhere in their learning they might pick up information which makes them understand muggles in some way," she soon added, "I mean it happened to you." Hermione quickly put her hand to her mouth. "Sorry professor I- I didn't..."

There was a tense moment when Snape just looked at the witch but before long he let out a low deep laugh. "I thought you saw me as evil?"

Hermione blushed scarlet. "I never meant it sir, I was just annoyed. I am sorry," she said staring at the essay on the table in front of her.

"So you do not see me as evil? Even after knowing my background. Not every death eater has the chance to turn their life around like I did," Snape said.

Hermione was transfixed with his words. It was the first time she had ever heard him speak openly about his past and she wanted to hear more. Shaking herself out of her state she replied, "I can't really say what people might do but at least it happened to you. One person turning their ways makes it all worthwhile. Sir if you never came to this school to learn with others then you would never have met the people who would shape your future."

The two sat in silence, Snape knew exactly who Hermione was talking about and the argument made him see her way of thinking completely. Without that one person he would have been under the dark lord's influence. Fighting the recent battle with no secret disguise.

Snape nodded then sat his own papers down. "You may go Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up to see him sitting quite comfortably in his chair sorting his papers into a neat pile. She quickly got up from her seat hoping he wouldn't suddenly change his mind. "Thank you sir." Going towards the door Hermione was shocked at how easy their conversation had come and even how enjoyable the detention had been.

Reaching the door Snape called after her. "Miss Granger, if you would like some more intelligent conversation then that which you get from the two dunderheads you speak with I am happy to allow you to come down here and read some more essays whenever you wish."

Hermione stood shocked. Snape was being civil and she much appreciated it. She hadn't ever been able to have such talks with her friends and now she had the chance to really debate issues with a well taught, intelligent person. "Yes please professor!"

Snape nodded, "anytime after dinner I will be here so feel free to make use of the chance when you please."

Hermione thanked him again then left the classroom with a small grin on her face. Maybe detention wasn't that bad afterall.


	4. Chapter 4

One day during the following week Hermione found herself rather bored. The boys were outdoors causing havoc in the autumn leaves whilst she was inside attempting to finish an essay for divination. Putting her pen down she sighed. What could she do for fun?

Gathering up her stuff she had an unusual idea, maybe she should take Snape up on his offer. 'Why not?' she shrugged before leaving the common room and heading down towards the dungeons. Who knew that one day Hermione granger would be voluntarily spending more time with her hated professor.

Reaching the door with a slight bounce in her step Hermione knocked once before being summoned in. Entering she saw Snape once again sat at his desk in a pile of work. "Good evening professor," she said hesitating in the doorway.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe you have a detention tonight," was Snape's reply.

Hermione blushed slightly. Had she imagined the original offer or was she actually allowed to come down to his classroom to read? "Sorry sir, I was just wondering if I could perhaps read another one of the reports," she stated. Snape raised his head to face the young witch. "If that's okay?"

He seemed surprised but not in a way that suggested he didn't want her there, more in a way that he was shocked to see her take up the offer. "Yes, yes," he replied indicating a report on his desk. "You can read that one if you wish."

Hermione closed the door and walked right over to his desk, picked up the essay and sat down in the same seat she had sat in the week before. The classroom fell back into its empty silence as the pair got on with their own tasks. Hermione enjoyed the comfortability of the class and didn't even mind Snape's presence. An hour passed before Hermione set the essay down, finally finished.

Snape looked up and caught her eye, "well?"

"It was definitely harder than the last one to read," she replied. "But I think I liked it more and could understand the arguments on both sides."

Snape nodded. "I wrote this one," he said casually. "In my 6th year at school."

Hermione stayed silent, stunned by his words. "B-but it's amazing!"

He slightly chuckled at his, "I enjoyed writing then," he confessed.

"It doesn't seem like that of a sixth year, sir," Hermione told him openly. "You're very smart." Realising what she said she groaned to herself. "What an idiot I must sound - 'you're very smart,' obviously he is! He's a professor!" she thought annoyed at herself.

However Snape didn't respond in a sarcastic way instead he thanked her sincerely leaving her stunned before words. "Right Miss Granger I believe it is time you headed back to your dorm before I do have to give you detention for being out of bed late," he said as she remained stunned. She nodded before getting out of her seat, returning the essay to his desk and said her goodnight.

"And thanks again professor," she said as she left the room. Once the door had been shut she sighed. What an embarrassment she made of herself sometimes. "I annoy myself! I really do" she huffed walking back to her room. A thought soon dawned on her however. What did it matter whether he thought her an idiot? When had it ever mattered what Snape's opinion was of her. They hated each other, didn't they?

As Hermione lay in her bed that night she thought about all the things that had changed. Sure Snape and hers actions had not changed in class, he still called her names and humiliated her in front of everyone, but outside of class she enjoyed his company. It wasn't often she could find someone as intellectually minded as her to converse with and he provided knowledge well above most others. In fact she almost looked forward to their evenings in the classroom. Wow had things changed!

For the rest of the week Hermione went to Snape's classroom every night. Sometimes they would discuss the essays she read, other times they would discuss potions work. Hermione even found herself laughing occasionally as his statements. Maybe she finally understood his humour.

One night however things took a significant change. They had been in the class for 20mins each working away quietly when Snape put down his papers and came towards Hermione's desk. She sat tense wondering what he wanted. Looking up into her professor's eyes she was surprised to see something hidden in their dark coal like colour. "Professor?" she said.

Pulling out a chair next to her he sat down and picked up the essay she had placed down a second earlier. "You are the smart one Hermione."

Hermione was stunned. Firstly he had complimented her out of nowhere, a feat so great she never thought it would happen. Secondly he called her by her name! Her actual name! Swallowing hard she looked at the essay as well. "Thank you, professor," she said quietly. "However, you're the one that wrote an essay of this standard when you were a year younger than I am now. I haven't accomplished that even with my 'brains'."

Snape set the essay down again. "Excuse me?" he asked in a confused tone. "Miss granger when I was at school I was busy writing, you were defeating dark lords and fighting battles people double your age perished in!"

"Prof.." she went to interrupt but he cut her off too quickly.

"No!" he said sharply. "Stop putting yourself down. Yes I don't always enjoy your constant readiness to correct any little thing I do but Merlin's sake do you deserve to boast!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Snape had got himself into a little rant and it was about her of all people!

"Sir I..."

"Ssht!" he hissed silencing her. "It needs to be said otherwise we'll just go on permanently wondering why we hate each other."

"And why do we?" Hermione asked after a moment's pause. "Why is it we must hate each other?"

"We don't," he replied simply. "Not anymore. I don't think I ever could again. Not after what you've done." Leaning towards her Hermione steadied herself for what was about to come. The next thing she knew his lips were pressed to hers. It was unexpected, with his sweetness and caring confession Hermione was surprised completely. What had she done to this man?

One of his hands uncertainly went to rest on her hip but quickly changed route to stroke her arm sending shivers down her back. Hermione relaxed into the kiss even placing a hand gently on his leg.

It was a nervous kiss that was forbidden yet wanted. They usually hated each other but in this one moment all barriers had been dropped and respect had come through for one another instead.

Moaning into the kiss she felt Snape smile slightly against her lips, pause then move away. "We should not have done that," he said truthfully. "It was wrong."

Hermione nodded her head. Although the words stung it was true. Looking up she was curious as to why Snape still had a smile on his face. "We could always keep it a secret?" he suggested.

Nodding eagerly Hermione added tot eh plan, "no one would ever know, I mean we appear to hate each other."

"And so what if you end up getting extra detentions from me, I will just appear to be my usual mean self," he chuckled.

Hermione smiled. In the last few moments her whole world had turned over. Now she had a man, who earlier on she was adamant she hated, wanting to look after her and spend time with her. What could make life better?

Leaning into one another they sealed their silent deal with another kiss. Their adventure had begun; a secret romance had begun between the school know-it-all and the dungeon bat. And nothing could be better.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape embraced Hermione once the rest of the class had left for their next lesson. "Don't go," he whispered caringly into her ear.

"I have to," she giggled pulling herself away from him. "I have transfiguration and you know how Professor McGonagall is with late students."

"Urgh," he groaned knowing fully that she was right. "You, Miss Granger, are far too tempting."

Hermione laughed then went to leave the room. Turning just at the door she put on her most innocent smile, "So I will see you tonight for my detention professor?"

Snape nodded sharply trying his best to hide a smile, "Tonight."

Hermione skipped out of the class to transfiguration meeting Harry and Ron on the way.

"So what did he want to speak about?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know, my behaviour and attitude," Hermione replied with a smile.

Ron looked quizzically at her, "maybe you shouldn't be trying so hard to annoy him? You seem to be getting detentions practically every day now," he said before adding, "Maybe you should concentrate on SPEW again instead. That was less trouble."

"I'm just trying to prove my point," Hermione said attempting to sound serious. 'What a lie!' she thought to herself. It was true that Hermione had been getting more detentions than ever over the last week but it was all down to planning. She would make sure to get herself into as much trouble as possible so she could be made to spend extra time with him. During their detentions they would talk and discuss all matters of things. Sometimes he would transfigure one of the classroom desks into a couch and the two of them would sit cuddled up for the night. The only bad part was each night when they had to separate for bed.

Hermione was making it so easy to spend time with Snape. Occasionally she would lie to Harry and Ron and say she was going to the library but it hurt her to lie to their faces. She would always love them but she had found a newer, different love in Snape and didn't want to risk it by telling anyone.

The three headed off for the rest of the days lessons, Hermione sat in each class eagerly awaiting night fall. However, upon reaching defence against the dark arts her patience was pushed to the max.

"Miss Granger, what can you tell me about the Cornish pixie?" Remus said snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry Professor?" she replied confused as to the topic. Blushing slightly as the class stared at her in shock. Hermione Granger not answering a question! It had been 13 minutes into the lesson and Hermione's mind was already wandering to that someone special.

Remus made an odd expression then continued, "Alright, see me after class then please."

Hermione slumped in her chair but nodded. It had only been a week since her and Snape's first intimate confession but it was already taking its toll on her. Not being able to pay any attention in class was definitely a draw back and all the late nights meant her work rate was suffering. Still, she wasn't behind but her stress levels were slowly increasing.

Hermione spent the rest of the lesson in silence. Every so often Harry would nudge her to remind her that they were supposed to be casting spells and every time Hermione would snap back into it then drift off after a minute of two. Nothing could capture her attention except him.

The class was dismissed for an early dinner and Hermione made her way to the front of the class. Remus stood with his hands in his pockets looking thoughtfully at the young witch.

"What's on your mind?" He asked bluntly. "It's clear you are not your normal self."

"I'm sorry professor," she said honestly.

"Hermione!" Remus snapped. "You know me well enough to call me Remus, not professor."

"Sorry...Remus," she answered. "I don't know. I've just had things on my mind lately."

Remus raised his eyebrows curiously. "Anything you would need guidance with, or too private for my old ears. Anything you say would be kept in the strictest of confidence." Carefully placing a hand on one of her shoulders he grinned. "You know you can trust me."

Hermione smiled kindly. She would give anything to be able to unburden herself. Tell her friends of her new relationship without all the lies. "I-I-it doesn't matter," she replied looking downcast at the floor.

Remus sighed. "Okay, well that was all I needed to ask," he said the friendly smile he gave all his pupils soon edged back across his face. "Off you go to dinner."

Hermione stayed for a split second longer than needed then turned and left.

As the door swung shut behind her, Remus waited a few seconds before turning to his desk. He quickly took a deep breath in then threw out an arm and swiped his desk clear with a loud angry shout. His yell echoed around the empty room.

Panting he turned to face the side of a large bookcase. His right fist came crashing into at full speed. It was the last punch which knocked him out of his angry state. Grabbing his pained hand he sat on his clear desk and swore to the heavens.

What would be seen as completely surprising behaviour on his part, to him was totally justifiable. He could smell _him_ on her. Remus sighed. 'What was life becoming?' he thought.

He had started to suspect something a few days ago when walking down the corridor. It was only a week till the full moon and Remus' senses were at their most sensitive, he could smell the deep musty scent of the dungeon bat coming towards him. Remus knew that if he bumped into him he was most definitely going to receive a smarmy look and he was not in the mood for it. So jumping into the small corridor alcove he pretended to look busy with a book he grabbed off the window shelf. However, much to his surprise, a bouncing cheerful looking Hermione skipped past him and round the corner.

Remus shrugged, maybe Snape had been leaning over her to criticise a class experiment or something. Shrugging he had left his suspicion at that. However a day after that in class Remus found the smell returning, it wasn't quite as strong as it had the day before but he was still interested on where it was coming from this time. Sniffing round the room as an unsuspecting seventh year class sat busily working Remus found himself once again by Hermione with the scent becoming stronger. It was definitely off of her.

It was harder to let the thought go this time, why did she smell so much of him. In all his time at teaching at Hogwarts he had never smelt a professor so strongly on a student. His questions were soon answered the following day. Remus purposefully smelt her out during class and his body nearly boiled with anger. Tightening his ferocious grip on the piece of parchment he was holding he become so close to tearing it up there and then. His werewolf anger was bubbling and it was to no surprise, taking in another long breath he took two calming pace away from her. He needed to get out. Snape's smell filled his nostrils but there was more this time, it was stale but still there, arousal.

Back to the present time, Remus wiped his face as a sole tear threatened to escape his eyes. She didn't want to confide in him. It stung. For as long as he had known her he had looked out for her. Even as a young girl she had kept the biggest secret of his life, a secret which could have possibly destroyed all events that had happened in the kids 3rd year she had made news of them earlier. For that he always admired her. But now, what had she done! Not only was she 'seeing' one of his colleagues, but the person was an ex death eater. Remus had begun to respect Snape after what he had done in the war, but now he couldn't ever look at him in the same way. Sure he was no death eater now, but Snape was in a dangerous position. The dark lord may be gone but it was almost national wizarding news that there would be people wishing to avenge his betrayal.

What should he do? What _could_ he do?


	6. Chapter 6

It was dinner by the time Remus had calmed down enough to think sensibly. After the thoughts of beating Snape up to within an inch of his pitiful life stopped flashing before his eyes, he made his way to the great hall. Hermione was such an amazing friend to him that he didn't truly want to hurt her but something had to be said. 'After the meal' he thought silently. That was when he planned speaking with her about the whole situation. Taking up his place at the staff table he settled down to the food before him.

The room was noisy with the chatter and excitement emanating off the students. There was a Hogsmede trip tomorrow for the third years and above. 'A perfect time to talk to Hermione,' Remus thought. However his mood quickly darkened again as Snape entered the hall from the back room. Sitting down almost unnoticeably the potions master began eating. Remus took the opportunity to scan the room and soon enough his eyes settled on a blushing curly haired girl. Hermione was talking in depth to Ron and Harry but every so often her eyes would flicker to the new arrival at the staff table.

Remus stabbed at his food, oblivious to all else in the room. His blood began to boil as a small smile threatened to dance across her lips aimed at Snape.

"Remus!" a voice suddenly snapped him out of his angry daze.

Turning to the smiling 20 something man next to him he put on his sincerest apologetic face. "Sorry Gilbert, were you saying something?"

Gilbert Goyle was the new apprentice for the school. Each year they took on one for a different department and this year Gilbert was tasked with helping out Filch, the old caretaker. He was a nice guy, mild mannered and never had a bad thing to say about anyone. Remus certainly liked him and always enjoyed conversation with him at the dinner table. He was sure Dumbledore had said something about him being a relation of an ex-pupil but he couldn't quite recall.

"Remus you seem out of it today?" Gilbert explained. "Feeling a bit under the weather?"

Remus chuckled slightly at this. He was definitely feeling under the weather. "Ah just tired," he replied before digging into his steak. However, the matter was hard to get off his mind and after a little while he soon turned to Gilbert to vent slightly. "Gilbert, if you knew one of your colleagues was performing his teaching duties badly, would you act on it and bring it up at ministry level, or simply try and talk it out?"

It wasn't usually like Remus to talk about any of his colleagues and Gilbert picked up on this quickly. However the reaction he gave was quite surprising to Remus. The usually good natured young man was suddenly shaking with fury. "Oh Remus I know very well of a colleague who does his duty badly, very badly indeed." Making his excuses the angry man got up and left a speechless Remus to eat his dinner silently.

"Strange," he huffed before letting his mind wander back to the problem in question.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting quite happily and oblivious to any thoughts passing through her professor and friends head.

Humming away to herself her gaze danced over to the staff table. She was sure Snape wouldn't look directly at her, he's a wise man, far too wise to give the game away, but still she persisted with her glances.

"Hermione?" Ron said interrupting her thoughts. "Why do you keep looking over there?"

Ron and harry both looked up at the staff table and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Think she's got her eyes on Goyle?" Harry chuckled to Ron.

Hermione laughed it off as Harry grunted in response. "Gilbert Goyle. He may be a nice guy but any Goyle shouldn't be trusted so easily."

"C'mon Harry, he seems a bit too stupid to be much danger. Plus those days are long gone. No more dangerous professors in this school," Ron stated confidently.

"I'd like to see the year there are no more catastrophes with teachers at school. But c'mon Harry he can hardly be seen as dangerous," Hermione said. "I mean. Look at him." The three turned to stare at him but noticed a n empty chair in his place.

"Probably got lost," Ron laughed.

"Yeah well even though we don't like him, Goyle there has a strong dislike for Snape," Harry muttered. "That's not good; especially since its common knowledge the Goyle's were death eaters."

Hermione suddenly pricked up, "what?" she snapped. "What do you mean dislike for Snape?"

"Well yeah," Ron replied. "I thought everyone had noticed the tension between them. Parvati saw them the other day in heated discussion, and just this morning I saw Goyle shooting Snape an angry look in the corridor. But it could be nothing; I mean not many people instantly warm to Snape."

Hermione sat silenced for a few seconds. Looking up at the empty seat her blood boiled, "I think professor McGonagall needs to keep a closer eye on him."

"Well you've changed your tune!" Ron stated.

"W-w-well someone needs to give Snape some slack, and a relative of a death eater can hardly be classed as trust worthy," she replied stuttering at first before coming up with a worthy excuse.

"Hermione, Snape was a death eater!" Ron said, his ears going slightly pink as the debate got the three worked up. "I mean, sure, he saved us all and everything but maybe Goyle is the same, or quite possible Goyle had nothing to do with death eaters at all. Family could just be unwanted connection! Take Sirius for example!"

The mention of Harry's dead godfather soon silenced the conversation. Who could argue against that? However, Hermione was still angry and standing from the table she shot Ron a tiresome look, "I am just stating my opinion Ronald!" Turning on her heel she left the great hall for the Gryffindor common room, anger at Ron and Gilbert swirling around.

That night Snape sat at his desk marking papers and Hermione sat comfortably on his knees with her hands carelessly placed round his neck. However it wasn't long before Hermione re-played the conversation from earlier in her head. Could Snape really be in danger?

"What's up?" Snape asked suddenly breaking the comfortable silence.

Hermione looked shocked, he wasn't reading her mind or anything was he?

"I'm not reading your mind Hermione, you're just very fidgety," Snape said answering her unspoken question.

'Monkey poster curtain doll,' Hermione thought in an attempt to test him.

Raising an eyebrow Snape repeated his question to which Hermione sighed. "It's just," she began but stopped herself. Could she really ask Snape about his old ways, about everything he felt was wrong with his life? "It's nothing, I'm tired, that's all," she lied.

Snape stared at her for a moment long before going back to his grading.

The rest of the night passed quiet happily. Hermione forced any more thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the limited amount of time she had left that night with him. Stroking his sleek black hair she relaxed into him before hours later returning to her dormitory for a sweet nights dreaming.

Back in his classroom Snape sat at his desk. "Ergh!" he moaned at the empty room. "Dunderheads!" sitting his quill down he leaned back against the chair. He had enjoyed tonight even with the ridiculous marking he had to get through. Any time spent with Hermione now was valued. There was a calmness she brought to him that he could never understand. However tonight something was definitely up with her. Maybe she was just tired, a quick thought flashed through his mind but he soon banished it. Never would he betray her trust and look into her mind. To him it was an impossibility.

Standing, the tired potions master took out his wand and with a quick wave the piles of paper tidied themselves up and filed themselves away into a cabinet. Taking his cloak from the back of the chair he swept out of the room to his own accommodation for much needed sleep. It was only once he left did a figure step out of the potions cupboard behind the desk. Brandishing a wand in front of them the person moved over to the large wooden desk and took up a scrap of paper and a quill. Placing the quill to the paper the person scribbled a sinister note before leaving the room.

Illuminated by the still burning candle on the desk the note read:

'_I know everything. Prepare for the consequences'_


	7. Chapter 7

Snape sat the next day in his classroom. The seventh year pupils were in right now and he had sent them to work researching various gremlin hybrids and the antidotes to their bites. There was no need to help as they worked away quite happily in small groups, this gave him the chance to sit and brood over his thoughts.

As he became comfortable with his decision he scanned the classroom and noticed a distinct difference, "Where is Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hardly anyone in the class noticed (or probably cared about the class 'swots' disappearance) but her friends replied quickly. "Yeah she's not here," Ron said concentrating on a book in his hands.

Snape sighed impatiently, "Yes Mr Weasley I am aware of that fact."

"We don't know professor, she didn't turn up for our first lesson, defence against the dark arts, either," Harry added. "Or breakfast."

Snape had of course noticed her disappearance in breakfast but thought it may be due to her lack of sleep. She had been with him most nights for the last few weeks and exhaustion may have started taking its toll. He wasn't angry but he could feel something inside of him stirring, he missed her.

Shocked by his own emotions he looked down at the blank pages on his desk forbidding himself to think of her. But it was too late. Realisation hit him hard. He actually cared deeply for this girl. More than he had allowed himself to believe.

"When you next see her, tell her to be at my class for 8 o'clock," he said looking back up at Harry. The boy nodded in response and waited, expecting a reason. "For the work she's missed," Snape stated.

The rest of the lesson went by without much grief and as the bell went to signal the class's escape Snape was surprised to see his colleague barge in through the door quite forcefully and make his way, through the students rushing to get out, over to Snape.

"Lupin," Snape sneered. Although many years had passed, Snape still felt a childish hatred of the man which stood before him.

"Where is she!" Remus shouted once all the pupils were out. Snape was taken aback by the outburst and stared confused at him. "Hermione? Is she with you? Where is she?" Remus asked again.

"Why would I know? It is Miss grangers decision to miss out on education or not," Snape replied flatly.

Remus was fuming. He looked angrily at his childhood enemy before realising what he was doing he clenched his fist and hit Snape straight across the jaw. Falling backwards Snape managed to grab onto the desk for support and escaped hitting the ground.

"You bastard!" Remus shouted. "You sick bastard! I know everything"

Snape pulled himself upright and tied down his robes before rubbing his painful jaw. "Ah," was all he could manage.

"So is she with you then?" Remus demanded once more.

"No Remus, she is not," Snape said treading carefully. He sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk, "how did you find out? I expect she told you."

"No," Remus said calming down slightly now that he knew she wasn't around him. "No she did not tell me. She wouldn't betray your...trust."

Snape nodded at this, it was true, she would never go boasting about their relationship and once again Snape was surprised at his own thoughts. Since when did he describe what they had as a relationship?

Remus stood unsure of what to say next. "So how do you explain it the?" he asked but Snape could only respond with a shrug. "Do you love her?"

Going slightly pink Snape didn't answer once again. "She's not just a play thing Severus!" Remus said.

"I know. I know that," Snape replied without raising his voice. "Merlin knows how fantastic I think she is. She is by far the greatest pupil I have ever taught, she's determined, loyal and above all: brilliant!" he spoke quite passionately stunning Remus slightly.

"You don't need to tell me this! I know!" Remus threw back at him. "You can't defend your actions by telling me how great she is, I've known for years! I just don't get how someone like you can fall for her when it was quite clear how much you detested each other beforehand!"

Before Snape could answer the classrooms fireplace glowed majestically green and out of it flew a brown tawny owl with a piece of parchment in its beak.

"This could be a note from her," Snape said breaking the moment's silence. When Remus raised an eyebrow quizzically he added, "We often pass notes, simpler than speaking."

Remus scoffed at this but watched as Snape took the note from the bird and opened the note. He could see though the paper and noticed only a few lines of writing but whatever it was changed Snape's expression so quickly and things began to move fast.

"Move!" he said dropping the note and barging past Remus towards the door.

"W-what?" Remus said taken aback from the sudden actions. When Snape didn't reply he picked up the note from the floor and read the few chilling sentences.

'_I have her, would you make the ultimate sacrifice and swap? Life for life Severus? It's about time you hurt! Or are you to cowardly? You have half an hour to get to your home in spinners end or she WILL be punished for your mistakes.'_

"Shit!" Remus exclaimed before dropping the note himself and rushing out the door to catch up with Snape. Panting he caught up with him. Snape was quick walking down the corridors obviously deep in thought. "What is this? Who was that from? What are we going to do?"

Snape didn't stop walking but turned slightly to face the angry looking man behind him. Remus was shocked when faced with Snape as his coal like eyes were suddenly awash with a new sight, fear. "It's Goyle," he said briefly. Remus looked horrified but in his mind pieced together the idea. Of course it was Goyle; the whole event reeked of family revenge. "Now _we_ are going to do nothing!" Snape said with a slight quiver in his voice. "I must go there and sort things out, this is my problem! I must be the one to save her."

Remus was outraged by his obvious need for heroism. "Don't be idiotic! You cannot go alone. You don't know how many others there are, it might not just be him. He's obviously deranged which is dangerous enough."

The pair were now outside the school building and were walking hurriedly down to the gates, so Snape could apparate once out of the grounds. "There will be more of them, who knows, maybe an army," Snape said with his own slightly crazed laugh. "All to kill me! The traitor to the Dark Lord."

"For Merlin's sake man, get a grip!" Remus said grabbing his arm which Snape soon snatched away without turning on him. "You will need reinforcements! Hermione is in trouble!"

"No, not if I get there," Snape said annoyed at Remus' lack of understanding on the matter. Upon reaching the school gates and getting out of the grounds Snap stopped and looked at Remus. "They know no reason to kill muggle born's or 'blood traitors anymore. They will stick to their side of their bargain and let her free."

"What?" Remus said putting the pieces of information together in his mind. "You mean you're actually going to go through with it? You're giving yourself to them?"

Snape looked at him and for a split second any childish bickering which had happened before between them faded. Their eyes connected and the tired werewolf knew immediately the feelings Snape held for Hermione. "I have to Remus, it's the only way."

And with a crack of sound and a billow of cloak Snape apparated out of Remus' sight, towards almost certain death.


	8. Chapter 8

'_Traitor, traitor, traitor,' _

'_Coward'_

'_Betrayer'_

The words floated quietly around Spinners End. Snape had made his way into the house, wand out at the ready, but so far had only been confronted with the eerie words from previous acquaintances.

"Lumos," Snape murmured lighting his wand and pushing through the bottom floor of the house. He checked every downstairs room but to no avail. Everywhere was empty, the rooms themselves held a timeless, unused sense to them like part of a previous life. It had been a fair while since Snape had been anywhere near his old house and he found it very unfortunate that his first trip back would be to his death.

Placing a foot on the bottom stair of the long narrow staircase he attempted to listen for any noises above but his ears betrayed him by filling with the vicious names being jeered at him. Slowly and trepidatiously he climbed the stairs hating his own feet for being so loud on the creaky wooden boards beneath.

'_He's here'_

'_He's come'_

'_Revenge has come at last'_

Snape screwed up his eyes but a very quiet sound pierced through his mind.

"Severus,"

It was only a quiet murmur. Not loud enough to even be classed as a whisper but he could feel it. In his mind. She was reaching out to him so strongly.

Bounding up the last few steps he threw open the door in front of him and were received by an image of pure horridness. The dark, dank room was filled with no less than 7 maybe 8 people. However the one person who drew most of his attention was tied up at the other side of the room.

Hermione stood, back against the wall, clattered in muck and grime. Her hair was tied up but was dirty and messy. Snape's throat seized slightly when she saw her. Since entering the room not once did she look up at him instead she hung her head low, her shoulders shaking slightly in quiet sobs.

The room erupted with laughter as Snape took in the horrific sight. The others in the room were all in much the same state as Hermione. Their hair a mess, clothes ripped and ragged with no colour the only difference was they chose to be that way. They chose to be the filth that walked the earth. Vermin, creating terror into witches and wizards. Evil people, some relatives of death-eaters, others just considering work with the dark arts, murderers. The only person with a slight bit of pride in his appearance, other than Snape, was standing behind the door. It swung shut as Snape took another step into the room and turning he came face to face with Gilbert Goyle.

"Goyle," Snape sneered.

"Ha!" was the reply. Walking over to Hermione he placed a hand on her shoulder then her chin, raising it slightly, "the traitor has come at last, wanting your prize are you? Who knows what you could possibly find so attractive in this mudbloood."

"Don't touch her!" Snape commanded but his effort was to no use. Laughter filled the room again as Hermione's face rose to see Snape. He almost fell back at the pure fear in her eyes. Her cheeks were puffed and reddened from the amount of crying she had done and her skin was covered in filth and dirt from being dragged around. Catching his eyes Hermione sobbed harder.

"I-I am here now," Snape said quietly, hatred laced in his voice. "Let her go!"

Goyle this time laughed hysterically and for the first time Hermione spoke, "No!" she moaned staring Snape in the face. "Don't you understand? You shouldn't have come; they're not going to set me free!"

Her words were piercing and Snape hoped she was wrong, they must set her free. "They will, you've got what they wanted," he said directing it to Goyle. He couldn't face looking at her, those tear stained cheeks were enough to send him mad.

Things suddenly moved quickly, as Goyle through back his head and held up his wand Snape raised his directing back. However, this was meant as a mere distraction and with Snape blinded to everyone else in the room, two of the others on either side of him took out their own wands with one screeching 'expelliarmus' and the other yelling 'impedimenta'. Within seconds Snape was left wand less and bound by thick tight cloth which zapped out of one of the wands. With no defence Goyle had no bother in levitating Snape up off the ground for all to see.

"Goyle you cheat! You betrayer!" Snape accused.

At that Goyle turned livid, "how dare you be the one to accuse me of being a traitor! The one who lied to the dark lord! Who cares about this stupid little mud blood anyway?"

Snape tried to struggle against his binds but there was no hope. He didn't care much for himself but for the poor witch directly in front of him. Looking over at her he saw her tears falling helplessly to the dusty floor. "Hermione," Snape said trying to draw her attention to him but instead she just sobbed, unable to look him in the eye.

Goyle let out a howl of laughter, "girlfriend doesn't want you Snape? No one does. Looks like we're doing a world of good getting rid of you two. Traitor and a mudblood, oh what a day!"

"Hermione listen to me," Snape began. "I know you're angry with me, I am too. You have every reason to cry and hate me."

Hermione looked up, "Angry with you, why would I be angry with you?"

Snape raised his brow, "For putting you in this position, right into harm's way."

"Severus I'm not crying because I hate you! Or even for facing definite death. I just couldn't believe they're going to rob you from the world as well," Hermione explained.

His heart pounded as Snape understood Hermione's feelings. How he wanted to hold her, comfort her.

"As much as I hate breaking up a love scene," Goyle said with a smirk. "I think it's time we kil.."

"No!" Snape interrupted. "If you are to murder us then at least let me have my chance, I need to say something."

Goyle's smirk faded but he allowed them their last moments. "Very well Snape, but be quick! I have a dark lord to avenge."

Snape nodded and turned to Hermione once more. "If this is my only chance to say this to you I want you to know Hermione, you brought life back into my existence," his words were hurried trying not to push his luck of their length of time left. "I've never felt so strongly about someone and if I could be anywhere else right now, I would still choose here, with you."

"Severus," was all Hermione could manage. His words touched her and as her death drew near she finally felt at peace since her first capture.

"How very...sickening," Goyle said. "Now, it is time, ladies first I believe." Turning he faced Hermione and brought his wand up to her face, they were metres apart. "Snape I hope you're watching this, I hope you see her destruction!" Hermione gave Snape one last tearful look before mouthing her three most heartfelt words, 'I love you,'

Taking a deep breath Goyle settled his eyes on her and shouted "Ava.."

"Expelliarmus!" A voice roared as the door blew open and disarmed the attempted murderer.

Remus burst in through the door with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Hooch and Slughorn. As the other perpetrators went to raise their wands the 5 teachers were soon to raise their own wands, ready for the fight. However, crazy they may be but not completely stupid and the villains were soon to notice that even though they were the majority there was no hope in winning against such skilled witches and wizards.

In attempt to escape some apparated and managed to get away for now but Professor Flitwick was quick to cast a freezing charm on the 4 remaining and Goyle, keeping them in the room. Professor McGonagall then provided Snape and Hermione's aid by performing 'diffindo' and severed all the ropes tying the two victims.

Snape dropped to the ground and stood shakily straightening his robes. While Remus rushed to Hermione's side offering her a much needed hug and tissue to dry her eyes, Professor Flitwick cast his own spells on the others binding them together and with help from Professor Hooch and Slughorn they began levitating them outdoors to awaiting dementors for transport to Azkaban.

With Professor McGonagall and Remus still in the room Snape was unsure of his supposed behaviour but when Minerva walked over to him he soon realised that his feelings were now common knowledge, between the professors at least, "for goodness sake Severus, go hug the girl!' she whispered quite forcefully into his ear.

That was all it took for Snape to move. Going over to her, he tapped Remus on the shoulder and once eye contact was made he nodded his head in a motion to show he wanted him to step back. Remus looked once more at Hermione for confirmation but she was too busy staring up at Snape.

Once Remus left to go speak to McGonagall about the events which had unfolded Snape went to say something to Hermione.

"Ssht," she responded placing a finger to his lips. "Don't speak, I don't want your apologies, I just want you."

Bending down to her he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and although it only lasted a few seconds it held more emotion than had ever been spoken between them.

"I love you too by the way," he said trying to hide the gorowing guilt in his voice. Then taking her by the hand he turned to Remus and Professor McGonagall both staring uncontrollably at them. "Come; let us go back to Hogwarts."

Although still not comfortable with the situation Remus let it lie and answered Snape with as much politeness as he could muster. "We can apparate back to the school gates then get in contact with Professor Slughorn, Flitwick and Hooch from there."

"Hrmm," said Professor McGonagall thinking. "I believe I should probably go see them now, they'll be heading to the Ministry to make their statements. I might be able to catch them before they go in. I shall be in touch once back at school," she said and with a final glance at Hermione and Snape and a loud crack the elderly witch apparated out.

They stood for a few awkward moments before Snape spoke again, "Let us walk a while before we apparate," he said looking at Hermione. "I feel I must shake off the past half hour before seeing any dunderheads back at the school."

Remus nodded and turned on the pair who after another small peck followed down the steps and out onto the street. "Remus, how did you get to us?" Hermione asked strolling along behind him with Snape on her arm. "And where did the reinforcements come from?"

"Well once Snape left I had to do something, it's not like he could manage on his own," Remus said smartly. Snape ignored the jibe and carried on listening. "So I made my way quickly to Minerva and told her in brief detail what was going on, she soon got into the fireplace and began pulling any teachers to our aid. Then we apparated. Simple."

No one spoke after that and for a while the trio walked on until Snape spoke up, "I think it's about time we got back, don't you?" then turning to Hermione he added, "Maybe you should go back first, I doubt any students know of our eventful day so rumours have not spread yet. Best to keep a low profile." Kissing her on the forehead Hermione nodded then vanished before the two men.

"Remus," Snape began turning to face the clearly annoyed man.

"Don't Snape," Remus cut him off. "I know you're sorry, but I don't want to know. She could have died and you know full well it could happen again given any chance from another group of crazed lunatics."

Snape hung his head in shame. "I am grateful though," he said after Remus' scolding. "Thank you for being there."

"I didn't do it for you," and with that Remus apparated, leaving the potions master to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Professor McGonagall finished lessons early once she returned back to school. The Professors needed some well earned rest and although pupils didn't know why, there were enough rumours going round to amuse them all.

"I heard Professor Flitwicks been killed!"

"Yeah well I heard Snape and Professor Hooch have eloped!"

"Don't be silly, it's because they're giving us exams tomorrow as a surprise."

Yes, the rumours were truly interesting to listen to but Hermione made quickly through the corridors and got back to the dormitory to rest from the previous eventful hours, unsure of whether the real event was any less creative. After an attempt to sleep she found herself wandering down into the Gryffindor common room and seeing three smiling faces looking brightly up at her.

"Hermione!" Ron cheered.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. "I was needing to copy our divination homework off of you."

"Harry!" Ginny said playfully hitting his arm. "She was probably ill, don't be so inconsiderate."

Before Hermione could help it she burst into laughter and went and sat down by her friends.

"I don't think you'll be so cheerful when you know you've got detention tonight," Harry said. When Hermione looked aghast at the information he explained. "Well not really detention but Snape wants to see you about missing class."

After spending the last while trying to get Snape from her mind so she could rest and be alone for a little bit, the mention of his name brought all sorts of thoughts to her head. Hurt, anger, caring and complete love.

Standing she left the trio working on a game of exploding snaps. "I think I might go see him just now," she said before hurrying out of the room. She needed to talk, to release everything.

Quick walking down the various school corridors there was a moment's hesitation outside Remus' classroom but Hermione shook her head and continued down.

'C'mon Hermione! get your head sorted!' she urged herself silently. She couldn't quite explain it but Hermione's thoughts had been scattered everywhere. She was determined to fall in love with Snape, but should someone be determined? Is it not a natural feeling? Her brain buzzed with confusion and by the time she took a deep breath in and out to calm herself she was outside the dungeons classroom. Knocking she entered before being called.

Snape was standing facing the chalkboard, "I've been waiting for you to come down," he said without turning to face her.

Hermione stood awkwardly, "I was tired, needed a rest first."

He nodded in understanding then turned to look at her. Standing there in all her school girl innocence was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He stood looking at her, no need for words.

Hermione blushed under his gaze which made him smile inside. "Hermione," he said. "Do you still want me?" Without answering Hermione ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. He stood motionless for a mere second before capturing her in his arms. "What?" he asked surprised with her wordless answer.

"Of course I do!" she moaned and as she looked up at him he saw single tears roll down her cheeks. "I thought you might not want me!" He stared at her confused. Why ever we he not want her? "I thought you might not since Professor McGonagall knows now, I don't want you getting into trouble! And I've been such bother so far that..."

He silenced her with a kiss, "Silly girl."

Ignoring the insult Hermione hugged him tightly. "I never want to let you go!"

"Good!" he replied happily. "Because I will never let you out of my sight again."

Their happiness grew as they stood in each other's embrace. Others would have to change if they opposed them, because both Snape and Hermione knew there was no chance of separation.

They had braved danger, and gone to sacrifice themselves for each other. There was no love more pure.

And as Hermione stood with his arms around her she sighed. For an instance Hermione had seen Remus' face flash before her but looking into Snape's eyes she saw no reason of ever letting go.

In his own office Remus sat at his desk. His mind was burning with questions. And for a split second he realised his anger was almost jealously created. Rubbing his tired, scarred face he sat back and stared up at the roof. What was happening to him? He chuckled to himself, 'maybe am falling for her too.' His face dropped as he thought over it then laughed louder, 'don't be daft! Must be tired old man!'

Closing his eyes he was soon to fall asleep but for anyone who saw him it would be plausible to say that doubt was laced in his features much the same way as her face was laced in his mind.

**Authors Notes: Sorry my lovely readers but I fell out with this story! So for now I have ended it like this..HOWEVER there's a huge chance I'll return to it and pick up on the possibility of a slight jealous Remus being added into the equation.. And who knows where Hermione's betraying thoughts will take her. But for now I'm moving onto a different story**


End file.
